


Color of Light

by kansouame



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo is receiving unexpected gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color of Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samsarapine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsarapine/gifts).



**Title: Color of Light**   
**Author:** kansouame  
**Rating:** NC-17, not work-safe, m/m sex  
**Pairing(s):** Gojyo/Sanzo   
**Summary:** Sanzo has been receiving unexpected gifts.   
**Disclaimer** Disclaimer: All of Saiyuki and all associated characters were created by Minekura Kazuya. I make no money from this use

 

_Click, click._

"Damn it!"

_Click, click._

Sanzo glared at his cheap-ass lighter. As if that would suddenly make it work. He clenched his jaw, feeling his teeth grind together, and stashed the lighter back in his robes. His unlit cigarette dangled from him lips. Hakkai chuckled from the seat next to him but didn't do more than glance at the rear view mirror and then back to the road in front of him.

Sanzo heard a _snick_ next to him. He looked to his right and saw a hand stretched between the seats, holding a Zippo lighter, the flame dancing brightly. He leaned in to light the end of his cigarette. He took in a deep breath and held it a moment to let the nicotine race through his system, settled back into his seat, trying to get as comfortable as the bumpy road would allow.

"Could say 'thank you,' ya piss-poor excuse for a monk!" Gojyo's voice growled near his ear.

Sanzo shivered slightly from the warm breath on the back of his neck but didn't rise to the bait. He had other things to think about at the moment. Such as - how someone had been leaving small gifts for him recently. The whole idea of someone watching him and leaving presents, like some sick stalker, was making him jumpy. There didn't seem to be any sort of pattern. None of the others seemed to sense anything out of the ordinary or any sinister presence, but he was feeling really jumpy. The gifts were not big or expensive, but they still made Sanzo wonder if he had missed some clue as to who was doing it and why. All he knew was, when he found out who it was, it would only take one bullet to make them stop.

A week ago

A light clinking noise made Sanzo look up from his paper. Hakkai was weaving his way steadily over toward him with a mug in each hand. Sanzo accepted the mug offered to him with a grunt and shuffled over a bit so Hakkai could sit down on the log next to him. He watched Hakkai warily out of the corner of his eye, but then the aroma of the tea drifted up to him. He inhaled deeply. Jasmine. He took a sip and let the calming flavor flow through him as he swallowed. It was his favorite, although he had never said so to anyone. It was so hard to find this particular blend the further west they moved, and he had all but forgotten the sweet taste

He hadn't even realized he had shut his eyes as he savored the tea. But when he opened them again, Hakkai was smiling back at him. The shock of being caught off guard made him blush slightly and he looked away, studying their camping area intently, hoping that Hakkai would not mention his slip.

"Where have Goku and Gojyo gone off to? I can't hear them. It's too quiet." Sanzo growled softly.

"Hmm … Goku wanted to explore a spring he found, and I think Gojyo was hoping to wash off some of the road dirt. I doubt they'll be gone for long, not with dinner cooking."

"Hn." Sanzo glanced at the pot Hakkai had bubbling at the edge of the fire they had built when they first set up camp. He took another sip of tea, feeling the warmth reach his bones. He ignored the image that Hakkai words had caused to flash through his mind of Gojyo's bare chest, droplets of water running down the hard lines and planes.

"It's really good," Hakkai said as he took a sip from his own mug. "I don't know where you found it, but thank you. You know, there is nothing like a good cup of tea to take away some of the worries of the day."

"What are you talking about?" Sanzo grumbled.

"The tea. I found it in the supplies. I know it's one of your favorites, but I didn't know you had managed to come across some recently. I hope you don't mind that I brewed a pot." Hakkai smiled his creepy, smooth smile.

"Are you telling me you don't remember buying the tea?" Sanzo smirked at the thought of Hakkai being forgetful for once.

Hakkai frowned down into his mug. "No, Sanzo, I'm certain I didn't purchase this. It's fairly expensive, and I haven't seen it for sale since… well, since the beginning of our journey. I didn't think you could buy it this far west."

Sanzo narrowed his eyes slightly as he took in Hakkai's face. He didn't think Hakkai was lying. Why the hell would he lie about buying tea? And if Hakkai hadn't bought the tea, then who had? He and Sanzo were the only ones that usually had the Gold card and purchased supplies. Looking back toward the fire, Sanzo was about to voice his concerns to Hakkai when Goku and Gojyo burst into camp, argument in full force. By the time things had quieted down, Hakkai was dishing out food and the tea was forgotten.

Three days ago

Sanzo grimaced as the Jeep hit another bump. The fight had been a long and hard one. It wasn't that the youkai were specifically strong, it was just that there were so many of them. It had been near the end of the fight when Sanzo nearly had his head taken off. Sanzo had aimed and fired, felling a large youkai, but before he had a chance to aim again, a smaller one managed to slip past his dying comrade. Just as claws were reaching for him, Gojyo's shakujo decapitated the youkai. But it hadn't stopped the body from slamming into him at full force and knocking him on his ass. He heard a rib crack. Grimacing, he clutched his side and tried to stand, and then a sweaty arm hauled him up. He cursed under his breath when Gojyo pressed him against his chest, Sanzo's back now pasted to Gojyo's front as the shakujo swirled over their heads and flew in a wide arc, taking out the last two youkai with ease.   
Gojyo's muscles had flexed and Sanzo had become hyper-aware of the warm, firm body behind his; he seemed to 'fit' against Gojyo perfectly. Something stirred lower, and a spike of pure fear made Sanzo elbow Gojyo in the ribs - hard.

"What the fuck did ya do that for?" Gojyo grumbled as he rubbed his sore ribs.

Turning away from him without answering, Sanzo limped to the Jeep and slipped into the front seat, waiting for the others to join him.

Another jolt caused Sanzo to bite down on the inside of his cheek to stifle the moan that was threatening to escape. He knew that Hakkai was watching him in worry, but they needed to get farther from the scene of the fight before they could stop and regroup. And he really wanted a smoke. He reached into his sleeves tentatively; surprised to find that no matter how carefully he rummaged through his robes, his smokes were nowhere to be found. He must have dropped them in the battle. _God damn it!_ That was his last pack until they got to a town, and he refused to ask the stupid kappa for one of his nasty Hi-Lites. He bit the inside of his cheek again and quietly urged Jeep to move just a bit faster.

"Hakkai, just get on with it!" Sanzo groused later while Hakkai poked and prodded along his side, checking his ribs carefully. Finally, Sanzo felt the warmth of Hakkai's chi enter him and begin the healing process. He sighed softly and once again wished for a cigarette. As soon as Hakkai was done with him, he planned on searching Jeep's floorboard to see if he couldn't find an old butt and at least get a couple of puffs off it. He had to get some nicotine in his system.

Sanzo got to his feet and stretched carefully. He looked around, taking in the small cleared area that was off the side of the road where they had planned on camping for the night. He wished there was a place close by to bathe, but it would have to wait until they got to the next town. Hakkai said they should be there by tomorrow.

Trying to not attract attention, Sanzo walked around to the passenger side of Jeep, who _kyuued_ at him softly. He patted the hood, like he had seen Hakkai do so many times, and looked around to see if anyone was around. Sanzo sighed; he couldn't believe he was jonesing so bad that he was about to search for butts. "Tch, fuck this!" Sanzo snarled softly. He was about to turn and walk away when he saw a flash of red in his seat. It was a brand new pack of Marlboro Reds. Sanzo quickly stepped back and pulled out his gun as he scanned the area. His heart was pounding and his muscles tightened, automatically ready to fight.

The only noises were the light sounds of camp: Goku pestering Hakkai for food and Gojyo humming softly as he stared into the fire. Sanzo couldn't feel any other presence, so he let himself relax. He wondered for a moment what made Gojyo look so happy – and then wondered why he would even care. He carefully picked up the pack of cigarettes. They were sealed and didn't appear out of the ordinary, if you didn't count suddenly appearing out of nowhere. He slipped into the seat, tapping the pack against the heel of his hand before peeling off the cellophane from the top and prying out the first cigarette. He placed it to his lips and pulled out his lighter.

_Click, click._

_Click, click._

Sanzo glared at the lighter. He shook it and clenched his teeth and tried once more. The flame appeared the next try, and Sanzo quickly put the flame to the end of the cigarette and inhaled deeply. Who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth?

Two days ago

He pushed the window open a bit farther to let in more fresh night air. Perched carefully on the sill, Sanzo lit up a cigarette and looked around the room. The inn itself wasn't much, but it was clean and the meal had been good if not simple. And there had been plenty of vacant rooms. He managed to snag a room for each of them, and even better, Sanzo's room had its own bath. He had come up directly after dinner. Gojyo had gone off to look for some fun for the night. Sanzo had watched him saunter out the front door, a small pang in his chest that he swallowed down quickly. Hakkai and Goku had left him to explore the town and purchase a few things they were low on. _ Ahh, peace and quiet at last._ After the cigarette, a long, hot soak was next on his agenda and then sleeping in a real bed, not on the ground or in a moving vehicle.

Sanzo crushed out his smoke in a small ashtray on the nightstand and pulled off his robes. Wearing only his jeans, he pushed open the door to the bathing room and was assaulted by a billowing cloud of steam. As the room cleared a little, Sanzo felt his jaw drop at the scene. He stepped backwards and shut the door, wondering for a moment if he had the wrong room or was suffering from hallucinations. The room around him remained the same, so Sanzo gripped the door knob and once again opened the door.

Next to the shower sat a stool on which lay a huge, fluffy, white towel - not the type that an inn normally provided. On top of the towel was a small basket filled all types of bath supplies. Sanzo lifted the basket, the smell of the sandalwood soap tickling his nose. He grunted softly as he put the basket back down and turned to the bathtub. Small swirls of steam rose from the water, causing the few candles placed around the tub to flicker. The only thing that seemed to be missing were rose petals floating on the surface.

Sanzo rubbed his face, not wanting to think what this meant. All he wanted was to get clean and enjoy a bit of quiet, but he was sure someone was doing this just to piss him off and drive him mad. He took a deep breath and shrugged, letting the warmth of the room relieve the tension in his neck and shoulders and begin to relax.

"Tch, whatever." He sighed.

He sat on the small stool and washed quickly, enjoying the spicy smell of the soap and shampoo. When he was finished, he stepped into the tub and actually moaned softly as he slowly immersed himself in the hot bath water. This felt like a bit of heaven. He could feel his body relax, and he let go of holding himself so tightly wound. The rest of the ikkou would have been surprised at the soft smile now gracing their leader's face. Sanzo slowly opened his eyes, taking pleasure in the warm heat. Lifting his arm from the water and watching the drops slide down the back of his hand, he began to contemplate who had bothered to go to all the trouble to draw him a bath and, more importantly … why? A flash of flying red hair and the memory of a certain hard body pressed against his back made Sanzo's dick twitch in interest. Sanzo frowned and sank down farther into the water, until it covered his chin, wondering if he ever found out who was doing this whether he should thank them or shoot on sight.

Now

_Click, click._

"Che..." Sanzo shook his cheap-ass lighter.

_Click, click._

"Damn it!" He roared, throwing the lighter as far into the woods as he possibly could. He sat down and slumped back against a tree.

"Looks like you need a light, Sanzo-saaammaaa."

Sanzo turned his head to glare at Gojyo, who was looking down on him with an amused look on his handsome face. The idea that he had just thought of Gojyo as handsome was more than enough to have him reaching for his gun, and he decided to completely ignore the fact that Gojyo's close proximity was making his lower body stand up and take notice.

"Fuck you." Sanzo turned to stare back out at the woods, trying to ignore the other man who was intruding on his privacy. He wished he didn't sound like he was sulking.

"Hn."

_Snick – Click._

_Snick – Click._

_Snick – Click._

Sanzo could feel the vein in his forehead throb and was just about to kill a certain kappa when a Zippo lighter was suddenly shoved under his nose.

"Here, take it. It's yours."

A gold-colored lighter landed in his lap, and then he heard Gojyo turn and walk slowly away. He picked the lighter up and flipped the lid open _Snick_ and snapped it shut again. _Click_ Then, he noticed the sun design on the front that was bisected by the lid. Everything suddenly seemed so clear, the tea, the smokes and the soap…

"Fucking romantic moron," he spat under his breath as he stood. He pocketed his new lighter and moved quickly to catch up to Gojyo.

Gojyo hadn't gotten very far by the time Sanzo reached him. Sanzo shook his head at the slumped shoulders and the hang-dog look Gojyo was sporting.

"So… Why weren't you waiting in the bathtub if you want me so badly?"

Gojyo spun around to face him, a shocked, guilty look on his face. "Who says I want you?"

"Tch, fine then, your loss." Sanzo leaned against a tree, using his new lighter to light up a smoke, and was highly amused by the myriad of emotions crossing Gojyo's face.

Gojyo stormed up, putting himself in Sanzo's face, and thundered, "You're just fucking with me again, aren't ya?"

Sanzo tossed the cigarette on the ground and crushed it out with his foot, then quickly grabbed Gojyo by the hair and pulled him forward into a harsh, punishing kiss. Sanzo heard Gojyo whimper and had a hard time not smiling at the thought of putting the ero-kappa off of his game. He wondered if he had lost his mind following through on this, but damn, it felt so good. He wanted more.

"Maybe I just want to be fucked," he husked as he licked along the shell of Gojyo's ear. He could feel Gojyo trembling. The idea that Gojyo wanted him that badly had his insides buzzing and his heart racing as his fingers buried themselves in Gojyo's hair. "Well? Are you going to fuck me?" Sanzo's lips were only an inch above Gojyo's.

"Y –Yeah," Gojyo stuttered. "Gonna …"

Sanzo yanked Gojyo back down, his lips opened, and Gojyo's tongue swept inside. Gojyo was a great kisser; Sanzo had to give him that. Soon he was lost in the kiss, letting Gojyo take control while warm hands slid down his back to cup his ass. He moaned into Gojyo's mouth when Gojyo squeezed and pressed him forward.

With a shrug of his shoulders, Sanzo slipped off his robe, letting it fall to the ground. Gojyo sank to his knees, following the robe down, and fumbled at the fly of Sanzo's jeans. Once it was open, he jerked them down and his warm mouth engulfed Sanzo. Sanzo curled forward, the sensation almost too much. Gojyo's mouth was hot and it felt like he was on fire. He had only had his hand for company for far too long, and if Gojyo kept up the wonderful things he was doing, Sanzo's fun was going to be over quickly.

Sanzo's fingers tightened in Gojyo's hair, yanking and trying to pull him away. "Hnn … gods … not yet."

Gojyo only sucked harder. He relaxed his throat muscles and swallowed. Sanzo's orgasm was ripped from him, his hips pushing forward, bliss filling his mind as tremors racked his body. He gasped and tried to push Gojyo away as Gojyo's tongue ran across his overly sensitized skin.

Gojyo turned him around like a rag doll, his mind too blissed out to argue as he planted his hands against the tree trunk. Sanzo took a deep breath, trying to steady himself and then bitch about the way Gojyo was manhandling him. Instead, all he could do was gasp when he felt his cheeks pried apart and a tongue trace his entrance.

"Fuck, oh fuck." He whispered. He couldn't even make his brain form a coherent thought. Maybe there was some truth to all of Gojyo's bragging. He couldn't remember ever feeling like this. It was like being electrically charged, with the world shrinking to become a mass of sensations that had him craving … wanting.

Sanzo spread his legs wider to allow Gojyo's more access. Gojyo's fingers pushed into Sanzo as he continued to lick and tease, moving his tongue to prod Sanzo's balls. Sanzo couldn't stop the loud groan when he felt Gojyo's fingers slide over his sweet spot. He pushed back, trying to encourage Gojyo, but was disappointed instead as the fingers pulled out.

"Damn it." He started to complain until he felt Gojyo's body cover his, Gojyo's front against his back. Sanzo flashed to the memory of the fight from a week ago, thinking that it felt so much better being skin to skin. He grunted softly when he felt something large pushing against him.

"Can I, Sanzo?" Gojyo moaned, one arm wrapped around Sanzo's chest. He was panting and Sanzo wondered in the back of his mind if he was shaking as bad as Gojyo.

"Just fucking do it, asshole." he croaked out. The pressure as Gojyo pushed in was mind numbing. He couldn't help the jumble of noises that issued from him. His fingernails dug into the bark of the tree, and he felt Gojyo tighten his arms around him as he held himself still, completely buried in Sanzo's body. Sanzo shifted and was about to yell at Gojyo to move when Gojyo pulled back and pushed back in, effectively stopping him from any coherent words.

Gojyo set a slow, sensual pace. Sanzo kept pushing back for more of the wonderful friction and to urge Gojyo to move faster. He felt like he might go mad from the pleasure. Gojyo's hand encircled his cock and began to pump. Sanzo clenched his teeth, trying to keep his impending orgasm at bay, but then Gojyo bit down on the back of his neck and he cried out, emptying himself in Gojyo's hand. He felt Gojyo's hips jerk as Gojyo, too, was pushed over the edge. Unable to hold themselves up, they sank to the forest floor, Gojyo controlling the fall so that Sanzo ended up being pulled into his lap, his head lolling back onto Gojyo's shoulder.

Sanzo grunted softly in thanks when he felt the end of a cigarette placed at his lips. He didn't want to move. Gojyo was warm, and Sanzo surprisingly felt calm and safe just lying against him. Not that he would ever tell Gojyo that. He convinced himself that he would push Gojyo away as soon as he got the energy. He would make sure that Gojyo understood that this was a one-time thing and that if he so much as mentioned it again …

"I won't say anything."

Sanzo let out a snort.

"But when it's just you 'n me, I won't pretend like it didn't happen."

"Who says there's a you and me?"

Gojyo just tightened his hold around Sanzo's waist but – strangely - didn't say a word. Sanzo wanted to work himself up into a good argument but couldn't be bothered as he felt so relaxed and sated. He felt Gojyo shift him a bit and could hear him fumbling for something in his pants.

_Click, click._

_Click, click._

"Umm... hey, Sanzo?"

"Hn."

"Wanna give a guy a light?"


End file.
